Recycling containers are being used nationally in an attempt to help preserve the environment and natural resources. However, when non-recyclable material is included with recyclable material, the recyclable material is contaminated and therefore not as easily recycled and not as valuable. This may even lead to the contaminated recyclables being disposed of in landfills. The present invention attempts to prevent non-recyclable material from being included with recyclable material by restricting how materials can be inserted into the recycling container. Holes are included so that recyclable plastics and glass are inserted one at a time through the top. A slot is included to restrict the size of paper and cardboard materials. A locking mechanism is included to prevent the top of the recycling container from being opened and allowing the recycling container to be used as another garbage container.